Disney Gone Wrong
by Ammamoris
Summary: Hey, so this is just a thing that's I've seen a lot of people doing on the internet. This is just a Disney songs that have gone through some Google Translate. I don't know why but I was laughing the whole time while making this. It was just so funny to me. Also if you guys hate this just tell me and I'll stop. Poor Disney.
1. As You want to Build a Puppet?

As you want to build a puppet?

We see play!

I can see

Now never

To have disappeared by the door forces

We use for the best friends and now I am

I would like to say

Why!

As you want to build a puppet?

Must not be a puppet ... vanish,

Anna.

Good Bye...

As you want to build a puppet?

Our promenade on bicycle or in the hallways?

I believe that no airline is located in residue,

I have started to the pictures,

On the walls!

(Suspended, Joan)

Is a little lonely,

All these chambers,

Only empty brand see the hours...

(ICT-TAC-TAC ICT ICT ICT-TAC-TAC)

Elsa, by promoting, for I know that you wonder where in people,

Say has stood,

'Courage', and that's why I try,

I am right of ICI, me.

We only about other,

the, the,

Me Vas?

As you want to build a puppet?


	2. Once in a Dream

I know that I,

With them once in a dream,

I know that you will give us,

The eyes also family a flash point and,

I know that his,

Vision rarely everything seems,

But if I know that I know,

And I hope that you,

At the same time, both in the dream as a.

Once on a night, I dreamed that,

Would be within the love for always.

Once in the night, I was,

Never a hope does not in the end,

Never.

Once on a night,

Had once,

Again,

In a dream.


	3. Reflect

I would like to,

Accept you look.

You see but I will never find out I,

Always,

Like when I play a party and,

Now I don't see,

A disguised as,

The world may be wrong,

But I may be wrong.

This girl see my heart is,

Stowed behind me?

If I am in my view reflect my within?

I am now in a world,

I have to hide,

The heart and,

I believe,

But for some reason,

They show of the world,

There is in my heart and,

Be desired by anyone I am.

This girl see,

Stowed behind me?

Why my thoughts,

Someone I know?

I ignore the fact that,

Someone I more time?

If I am in my view reflect my within?

There is a heart must be free of,

Fly burns,

With the need for whatever the reason.

Why we must admit that we all,

As we do?

Should be no secret that I am,

Forced to hide?

I can say that I am someone who.

Show more time than my reflection,

I am in my within?

If I am in my view reflect my within?


	4. Colors of the Wind

You think that you everything the land on Earth,

But may require only a little killed,

I know that Roche and tree,

And being a life, a spirit, has a name.

You think that the only people, the people are,

People who look and think like you,

But if the Statement of Assurance to a tour traces of a strange,

You learn things like never before has ever.

Heard if you knew both the Wolf reputation for maize whiting moon or questions,

Of the smile Bob why cat smiles,

Can sing it with the votes of the mountain areas,

Can have colors with all the colors in the wind can have colors,

With all of the colors of the wind.

NIP hidden pathways of the forest,

See Testing Sun berries doux of the earth,

In riches all around them,

And once all not I wonder,

Of the storm and the river are my brothers of the,

Garza and otters are my friends and,

We are all connected to a,

Circle with a ARO.

He has heard the Wolf never occurs both reputation for maize whiting moon,

Or de says you,

Can sing the state with the votes of the mountain areas,

Can have colors with all the colors in the wind can have colors,

With all the colors in the wind.

Which grow as high as the sycamore,

Court if you down and you will never know,

And never the hears Wolf reputation for maize whiting Moon,

Whether we know or copper skin,

We sing with all,

We need the votes of the mountain areas with all of the colors of the Wind colors.

You can the owner of the earth and all things that,

A country until the,

Colors with all colors of the Wind.


	5. If You Wish upon a Star

If you wish upon a star  
As all is vanity  
Everything your heart desires  
Will you

If your heart is in sleep  
No request is too extreme  
If you wish upon a star  
how dreamer

fate of the kind  
He brings to those who love  
implementation sweet  
anticipate secret

Like a bolt out of nowhere  
Fate steps and see you  
If you wish upon a star  
your dreams

fate of the kind  
He brings to those who love  
implementation sweet  
anticipate secret

Like a bolt out of nowhere  
Fate steps and see you  
If you wish upon a star  
your dreams


	6. The Lives of the Poor and Wretched

U: Ursula

A: Ariel

U: What do you want to get at what it is.

A: You do?

U: Oh, my sweet boy. That's what I do. My issue,

In order to focus on as you, the probability of hitting their opponents,

No one else to turn to the poor.

U: I have been ill,

They shall cry it was told me, well, a witch.

But you will find,

I have everything I need correction.

And I turned to see the light, and the passage of the,

In this.

Luckily, for a little bit,

He always had the talent.

And the lady, do not laugh,

Use instead of,

Ah sadly, and the waste places have it in mind. (sadly)

U: The lives of the poor and the wretched,

In the work, the work.

This is a yellow,

For it is the will of God, that a girl who,

I will deal with them?

Yes.

The poor unfortunate souls,

Sad – but.

They come up to the curtain,

Crying, " Spells, Ursula, I beseech thee, but" the,

And help them,

I also do.

U: Now it happened on, so that the first and second,

The money could not provide any.

I was afraid you were able to cross the coals,

But I have stated in the complaint.

The Holy One is a placeholder, but in every,

For those unfortunate souls,

And the lot?

A: I'm a man, and sisters, yea, the father of the.

U: But I to you in a man, with a noise passed, with a noise passed.

Life is full of difficult choice in not?

With a noise passed, with a noise passed,

Oh, and more,

No matter the price.

A: For my part, I say, not -

U: There are many things I have not made my question is, for my part as a sign of the small,

I want to tell you - you.

A: But that's not how -

U: It will be kind of looking good,

Nor is the body of the magnitude is sent, ha!

U: Many men in full,

From those who repeats the words of another, it is a little girl took!

But it is not word for word to the extent that, in comparison with women,

However, they are beloved, that they have spoken vain words?

Moreover they will not, you are talking imprinted on the,

If not for the men, but avoid,

But the very fact Dote a swoon, and the fawn.

The woman, who withdrew,

The silent man up.

U: I came, thou, poor wretched soul,

Go!

Your choice,

The woman I am, and I do not have the day.

It will not cost a lot,

As your voice.

If the poor wretch,

Sad, but true.

If you want to cross the bridge sweet,

The money for the toll,

Which leads, the spirit of, and take thee from there take a,

And the writing, to the.

Comet, bio- , now I've got her, boys,

The boss is on a roll,

This poor wretch.

U: Beluga Sevruga,

Come winds of the Caspian Sea,

Larengix glaucitis,

Et max laryngitis,  
La you for me.

U: Now Cameras.

A: Aaahh…

U: Keep singing!


	7. Our Guest!

L: Lumineire

C: Chip

P: Mrs. Potts

L: It is a great pride to you,

We have the pleasure this evening.

And now, we invite you to relax,

And we are proud in dining room chair –

Your dinner!

L: Our guest! Our guest!

Our service to your neck and,

Type of wine round between your under her,

And we will do everything else to date,

In hot soup spoon sees only starters.

C: So that we live with the view to a gray,

Question is delicious.

L: I don't believe me? Ask for food, they,

Can dance, sing, but in the end.

But errors in France, and that it is here,

And I am the best solution is that I do not see.

L: Here, use the pull-down menu, you are our guest,

In our guest,

Our guest!

L: Beef Ragu cheese,

Cake or almost-pudding in copper scale "flame" light.

L: Preparation and cuisine in Cabaret!

It is only you,

And you must.

But that the banquet and everyone is sad,

Or not to complain about while you enjoy a joke.

We have lectures! I will do,

My colleagues, scenic, and everything is in.

L: perfect taste, you can,

Bet that.

Your glass to your,

Free passage to win at the invitation of.

L: Write: you can do if you're,

Under stress, delicious food, we propose that our guests.

L: Our guest! Our guest!

Your use of the abuse prevents problems that arise if sagging breasts problems for which it is,

We have different. We can for you.

Try bread! With a soup spoon!

Crouton loop in loop in the treatment of one of the evening.

L: I do not believe that i am?

Ask China singing pigs! Dance calf!

The food is fun!

How do you want to fall in the us?

We are again!

Petition to send as it is, our guest!

L: Our guest!

Our guest!

P: This is a guest! This is a guest!

Live Japanese, and i had a nice!

Please note that the wine, especially under its,

I was in the new poslastice,

And it is recommended that cup of tea with me.

It is ok and I am Cup.

P: A soft shoe'in, brewery,

I am a very,

Hot coffee, I am warm love of God!

What is it?

L: That shattering! We are under the impression of the company many!

P: This is a number or two?

L: For you, our guest!

It is our guest! It is our guest! It is our guest!

Our guest! Our guest! Our guest!

L: This is the way in which it is used is not my life agent, without waiting for soul,

And not the entire hmm.

We are good old-fashioned time is useful ... suddenly,

The old have disappeared,

We are attacked by rust.

L: More is required for the,

Movement we can knowledge required!

We must prevent the castle.

Usually, the fat and lazy to fill,

In and daisy wheel printers you will!

L: Our guest! Our guest!

Our mission is in the application.

We have to, so that a year ago,

And we love your meal with that certainly.

L: and we are pleased to candlelit dinner in between that we are,

We will be able to continue of course.

Of course, the one to the far cry!

Finalize the M finish.

After that digest you fall asleep,

Tonight, I will sing.


End file.
